The present invention relates to a table dolly for conveniently and rapidly moving tables. More particularly, the invention relates to a table dolly for moving pedestal tables, wherein the dolly has one or more cradle hooks or claws constructed to provide a fulcrum upon which an underside of a pedestal-type table can be balanced and a support member disposed on the front end of the table dolly frame so as to provide a surface upon which the base of the pedestal-type table rests, thereby stabilizing the table on the table dolly for transport.
In restaurant businesses, catering businesses, and the like, it is often necessary to move tables about in a room or catering area when preparing for various events such as parties, weddings, dances, conferences, etc. To save on time and effort, there is a need for devices for moving tables conveniently and rapidly using as little labor as possible. Thus, the mechanical art of table dolly construction has evolved. Specifically, many table dolly devices have been constructed to move and/or store portable, foldable tables. Several examples of prior art devices for moving and/or storing foldable tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,262 to Skinner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,655 to Sheeks, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,045 to Leyton, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,219 to Elliott. Other table dolly devices have been constructed to move other types of tables. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,236 to Sundstromn et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,626 to Lonsway et al. disclose devices for moving pool tables. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,005 to Birkley discloses a carriage apparatus for moving saw tables, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,708 and U.S. Patent Des 408,111 are directed to picnic table dollies.
However, there is not much taught in the prior art regarding a table dolly for moving a pedestal table (i.e., a table having a pedestal base rather than a plurality of legs extending directly from the table top). The most relevant prior art device is a table dolly marketed as xe2x80x9cKelly""s Table Taxi,xe2x80x9d previously conceived, manufactured and sold by the present inventor, which is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. Specifically, the prior art table dolly 1 is constructed to have a frame 5 preferably made of a lightweight metal, such as aluminum alloy tubing, to which a wheel axle 10 connects so that wheels 14 can be mounted to the frame to permit wheeled motion of the dolly. The frame 5 includes a stand portion 18 so that the two wheels 14 and the stand portion form a tripod for supporting the table dolly 1 on a flat surface or floor. Stand portion 18 can also be used as a lever for rotating the frame 5 about the wheel axis 10 as will be described below. Two brackets 20, being cradle hooks or claws, are disposed and positioned on the frame 5 so as to provide a cradle for holding a pedestal table T as shown in FIG. 2.
Each bracket 20 has a roughly J-shaped portion 22, having a long forwardly pointing finger and a short rearwardly pointing finger, and has a base portion 24 located at the base of the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d of portion 22, wherein the base portion is integrally welded to frame 5. Some models used two bolts to bolt the base portion to the frame 5. A rubberized pad 26 is provided on an inner surface of the J of portion 22 of each roughly J-shaped bracket 20, wherein pad 26 provides a contiguous cushioned pad along the inner surface of portion 22. Pad 26 is attached to portion 22 by means of an adhesive and two bolts. Models having a scratch preventing plastisol covering formed to cover the outer surface of both fingers and a part of the base portion 24 have been manufactured and sold to provide an improvement over the prior art dolly 1. Specifically, by replacing pads 26 with a contiguous scratch resistant covering over most of each bracket 20, the risk of accidentally gouging or scratching table T is markedly reduced.
To maneuver the table dolly 1, frame 5 has a handle portion 30 that is grabbed by one using the dolly so the dolly can be pushed or pulled on a flat surface or floor. FIG. 2 shows the dolly 1 holding a pedestal table T in the cradle provided by brackets 20. Pedestal table T has a base B that can be a single round or conical unitary structure, or base B can be provided by a structure having three or more radially directed roughly linear legs or feet. Base B is attached to a central pillar P, which is attached to an undersurface U of the table top. Base B and pillar P form a pedestal upon which the undersurface U of the table top rests, which is the distinguishing feature of a pedestal-type table. As is plain from FIG. 2, one using the dolly 1 can push or pull on handle portion 30 to move the dolly, and the pedestal table T is carried by the dolly as the dolly moves along a flat surface or floor by means of the wheels 14.
However, the prior art table dolly 1 for moving pedestal tables has several disadvantages. First, there is only one reasonable way to carry and move a pedestal table using table dolly 1, which is to position the pillar P of table T in brackets 20. Therefore, it is necessary to tilt the table T or place table T on its side in order to maneuver the dolly 1 so as to position pillar P into the cradle provided by brackets 20. Frame 5 is rotated forwardly about wheel axis 10 until the brackets 20 are positioned so that pillar P rests in the cradle provided by brackets 20. Then the dolly 1 can be used to pick up the table T by having the user step on stand portion 18 if necessary to provide leverage to rearwardly rotate the dolly and table into the position shown in FIG. 2. Attempts to use dolly 1 in another manner, such as by balancing the table T by placing the undersurface U of the table top on the fingers of the brackets 20, has been unsuccessful because the tips of the fingers are not covered by the pads 26 so the brackets gouge into the undersurface U. In addition, the base B of table T either abuts against the wheels 14 providing a brake, thereby making it impossible to move the dolly 1, or the base B merely swings down and hits the floor. In other words, it is impractical to balance a table T on the dolly 1 except by placing the pillar P in the brackets 20 as shown in FIG. 2.
Another disadvantage of the prior art pedestal table dolly 1 is that the brackets 20 are welded to the frame 5. This creates a packaging problem when shipping the device to customers. Detachable brackets would obviate this problem.
Another disadvantage of the prior art pedestal table dolly is that the pads 26 are glued and bolted in place, which increases manufacturing costs and creates the problem that the pads sometimes come loose. In addition, the pads 26 do not cover the tips of the fingers of the roughly J-shaped portion 22, which predisposes the exposed metal tips to gouging or scratching the tables T.
The present invention endeavors to provide an improved table dolly for moving pedestal tables so that the dolly in accordance with the present invention maintains the advantages of the prior art pedestal table dolly while overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a table dolly for moving a pedestal table that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table dolly for moving a pedestal table that conveniently and rapidly carries a pedestal table by engaging an undersurface of the pedestal table and by engaging the base of the pedestal table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table dolly for moving a pedestal table wherein the brackets forming the cradle are detachable so as to facilitate packaging for shipping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table dolly for moving a pedestal table that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table dolly for moving a pedestal table that has a fully cushioned fulcrum member so as to avoid scratching or gouging of a pedestal table.
In accordance with the above objectives, a first preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a table dolly apparatus for carrying a pedestal table wherein the table includes a table top having an undersurface, a central pillar connected to the table top at one end and having a base at another, the dolly apparatus comprising: a frame having a handle portion; at least one wheel member rotatingly connected to the frame; two brackets disposed on the frame, wherein each bracket provides a fulcrum member for engaging an undersurface of a pedestal table; and a support member disposed on a front end of the frame, so that when each fulcrum member engages an undersurface of a pedestal table, the base of the pedestal table is supported by the support member so that the dolly apparatus carries the pedestal table.
In a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first preferred embodiment is modified so that each bracket is detachably connected to the frame.
In a third preferred embodiment of the present invention, each bracket of the first embodiment is formed to have a shape selected from the group consisting of a J-shape, a U-shape, a V-shape, a C-shape, and a ✓-shape, or an approximation of one of these shapes.
In a fourth preferred embodiment of the present invention, each fulcrum member of the first embodiment has an outer surface completely covered by scratch preventing material.
In a fifth preferred embodiment of the present invention, the frame in accordance with the first embodiment includes a stand portion.
In a sixth preferred embodiment of the present invention, the support member in accordance with the first embodiment has a first outer surface portion demarcated from a second outer surface portion by a bend in the support member.
In a seventh preferred embodiment of the present invention, said at least one wheel member comprises a pair of wheel members rotatingly connected to an axle connected to the frame, and wherein said support member comprises a plate disposed in front of the axle and between the two wheel members.
In an eighth preferred embodiment of the present invention, A method for moving pedestal tables comprising the steps of: (a) providing a pedestal table having a table top, a pillar having one end connected connected to the table top and having a base at another end; and (b) providing a dolly apparatus comprising (i) a frame having a handle portion, ii. at least one wheel member rotatingly connected to the frame, (iii) two brackets disposed on the frame, wherein each bracket provides a fulcrum member for engaging an undersurface of a pedestal table, and (iv) a support member disposed on a front end of the frame, so that when each fulcrum member engages an undersurface of a pedestal table, the base of the pedestal table is supported by the support member so that the dolly apparatus carries the pedestal table. The method further comprises the steps of (c) maneuvering the fulcrum members until each fulcrum member engages an undersurface of the table top; (d) rotating the dolly about a focal point of rotation until the fulcrum members pick up the table and the support member supports the base of the table; and (e) moving the pedestal table along a flat surface or floor by means of the at least one wheel rotatingly connected to the frame.
In an ninth preferred embodiment of the present invention, the seventh preferred embodiment is modified to include rotation of the dolly about a wheel axle that serves as the focal point of rotation.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments, which follows, when considered together with the attached drawings.